There have conventionally been proposed various heat-cooking apparatuses that heat and thereby cook an article-to-be-heated by means of a heating medium. With a heat-cooking apparatus of this type, on completion of heat-cooking, if the user, wanting to take the heated article out of the heating chamber, immediately opens the door provided at the front of the heating chamber, the heating medium remaining inside the heating chamber overflows frontward out of it, and this may cause the user to be hurt, as by being burnt with the heating medium.
To prevent this inconvenience, for example, in the steam convection oven disclosed in Patent Document 1 listed below, when the user is detected as starting to open the door, before the door is opened, the heating medium inside the heating chamber is forcedly exhausted. More specifically, a push switch is provided at the handle of the door to the heating chamber so that, when the user, wanting to open the door, grips the handle, the push switch is turned on, signaling the detection of the user starting to open the door. As soon as the user is thus detected as starting to open the door, the heating medium stops being supplied to the heating chamber, and the heating medium inside the heating chamber is forcedly exhausted by exhausting means.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-H9-89260